


Lost

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Everything Hurts, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble written while crying over Theon Greyjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

He can barely remember his sister's face. No he doesn't have a sister, Reek doesn't have anyone aside from Lord Ramsay.

Theon Greyjoy had a sister, but he's **gone** now.

He was lost somewhere between the 2nd and 3rd finger.

He was lost when lips gently brushed against his ears amidst the pain

( _The Young Wolf is dead, Reek._ _My father drove a sword straight into his heart_ ).

Ramsay had wrapped his arms round him and Reek could feel what he wanted.

( _He twisted the blade and Robb Stark fell to his knees_ )

He was lost when his sister left him in Winterfell.

( _Don't die so far from the sea_ )

He was lost, but not dead.

( _Kill me, please just kill me_ )

( _No. I have uses of you still, Reek_ )

( _Please)_

Theon Greyjoy isn't dead.

_Theon Greyjoy isn't dead._


End file.
